


Breaking the Routine

by Dopecongrats



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopecongrats/pseuds/Dopecongrats
Summary: Lee Dongmin is perfectly content with the usual routine of his every day life.  Is there anyone who can break through that shell to cure that loneliness that he is unaware of?I'm  not really done. Don't  worry-LovinTheStars





	Breaking the Routine

Lee Dongmin considers himself just about perfect. In the mornings, as soon as his alarm goes off, he instantly wakes up with no complaints to get ready for his day. His morning routine includes taking a shower, brushing his teeth, putting on his properly ironed, appropriate business attire for his normal office job, and of course making sure his hair and face are flawless.

Everyone has been telling him that he has a perfect face ever since he was a baby and he takes pride in that. His bathroom consists of items that would be normally kept by girls but that doesn't bother him. Having a hair dryer and straightener, face masks, lotions and scrubs, and of course makeup will get rid of any imperfection he can find.

Once he is satisfied with his appearance, he heads off to work, always arriving five minutes early in time to grab a cup of coffee. He is used to the attention that his perfect appearance brings him. Girls are always finding a reason to approach him, with the occasional ones with enough confidence to actually ask him out. Admittedly, he has high standards and hasn't found the right one that he is willing to give a chance to. There just isn't enough time in his day for this kind of thing. Between his routine, work, and hobby, how could he have time? Besides, he doesn't think a girl would be all too thrilled with his lifestyle.

On most days out of the week, during the night when there aren't many people around any more, Lee Dongmin enjoys heading out to the dance studio. His hobby consists of dancing, and if there is no-one around, singing as well. His ultimate dream is to be an actor, but he figures this is a good alternative for now. A good way to stay in shape and release the stress of the day without being bothered by anyone.

Day after day his routine repeats itself. The people at his work refer to him as the guy with the "stone heart." Never letting anyone past that invisible wall that seems to be hovering right in front of him. But he takes pride in this lifestyle he has adapted all too well to.

...

The alarm goes off at 6 A.M. sharp, Lee opens his eyes, awakening from sleep in the bed of his one bedroom apartment. Wasting no time whatsoever, he pulls off the covers and heads to the connecting bathroom. After taking a quick shower, brushing his teeth and getting mostly dressed, he starts getting to work on the most important parts. He blow dries his hair carefully to get it to lay just the right way, straightening the parts that go astray. Next is his face, making sure he has no stuble and that his eyebrows look perfect. After applying makeup to any blemishes he may find and to make sure his skin tone matches, he admires his work. Time to get dressed and head out.

Work passes by flawlessly like always and today was a day for dance practice which always made him slightly happier. He always has to kill some time after work so that he can enjoy a studio with the least amount of people there to bother him. This time is spent mostly walking around the city or finding a peaceful place where he can read or even just entertaining himself on his phone.

Night approaches and it's finally time for the best part of the day. Arriving at the studio, he changes into a white t-shirt and sweat pants. He is thrilled to find himself alone in the room, he turns on the music, stands in the middle, looks at himself in the mirror and takes a deep breath. 

"Perfect." He barely whispers to himself.

Completely immersed in his dance, he went on and on, song after song until he was left panting and drenched in sweat. Hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, he glances up into the mirror and something catches his eye.

When did that guy come in here?

It wasn't like him to not notice his surroundings like that. He decided to take another awkward glance in the mirror...

The other guy was sleeping? The sitting man had his hood up, head slightly leaning to the side. Lee was a little curious as to why of all places the man chose here to sleep. More importantly, how did he slip in totally unnoticed? It was time for a break after all that hard work. After grabbing a towel and water bottle, Lee decided to sit against that same wall but on the opposite side. He was a little disappointed that he was no longer the only one in the room, but his night was just about over anyways.

Deciding to do two more songs, he ignored the other man completely and started back up. He went with songs he already confidently memorized the dance to so he could end on a good note. Watching himself in the mirror perfecting the moves, he was feeling good. His glance subconsciously shot over to the sleeping man for a second.

...

Satisfyingly exhausted, he made his way home, showered and lay in bed completely ready for a good night's sleep. Going back through the night's events in his mind to critique himself for next time. He found himself thinking of that random guy and how he could of sworn his eyes met another pair of wide open eyes in that mirror.

He decided that he was probably just imagining things and then went to sleep.


End file.
